


Too Much

by Lucyh95



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst, But Aoko is there, Even if he doesn’t want to, Funerals, Gen, hurt comfort, kaito is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95
Summary: It was just too much, Kaito needed to get away from everyone and everything. Simply walking, one foot after another, and no thinking.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Too Much

He was walking, legs moving, feet taking a step after another. Just away—he needed it, and he had to keep moving, because otherwise— _(no, no thinking about that!)._ He needed something _(oh, but you know what it is, don't you? You know what you truly need)_ , some space maybe.

It was cold, and he shivered, the chilly breeze tugging at his thin shirt. He had left his jacket behind in his haste. Though it didn't matter. Not really.

Kaito had no clue where he was going, but that did not matter either _(just one step after another, it's that simple)_. Ahead, he spotted a bridge. The sun would set soon. Not that that mattered, the gray clouds prevented the sight that he would usually think of as beautiful. He liked the sunset, after all.

But not today. And maybe not ever again.

"Kaito!" Somewhere behind him, a young voice called out to him. _Aoko_. She sounded worried. He gritted his teeth. _Great_. He had wanted to get away from everyone and everything. But he should have known she would go after him, as always.

He quicked his step, not looking behind him to see the girl who was rushing after him. When she was just a few meters away, she slowed down, chest heaving from the exertion, swiping a few hairs out of her face that had fallen out of her neat hair bun.

"Kaito, wait, where are you going?" The girl trailed after him, not coming closer, but also not leaving him alone like he had hoped she would do. He didn't respond, one foot after another, eyes forward. They were silent for a while, the bridge coming closer and closer, their surroundings quickly fading to dusk, crickets chirping in the tall grass along their path. Another time, it would have been quite enjoyable.

When they were halfway across the bridge, Aoko tried again, voice quiet. "Kaito, wait. Please. We are getting too far away." And Kaito stopped _(or maybe his legs gave up on obeying him, he was just so tired, after all)._ He still did not turn to face her, and instead, looked over the handrail, staring down at the murky water far beneath his feet. Another shiver ran through him, and he didn't know if it was the cold or something else.

Aoko took a step. "I've got your jacket." She swallowed. "You left it behind."

_Oh. Yeah._

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"It does!" Her voice was a little shrill, and she held the jacket out to him. He did not take it. _(Is a jacket truly such a big deal? Not to Kaito, anyway)._

"Kaito. We should go back. It's getting dark." The girl took another step forward, glancing around. "Your mom will be worried, and my dad will too." She trailed off in silence.

But Kaito shook his head. "No." The word short and sharp. Almost painful. Aoko's lip quivered for a moment. And he bent over, shoulders suddenly aching with strain, head pounding. He swallowed, throat parched. "I—I don't want to." Kaito did not say anything else, and Aoko took another step toward him. She was now close enough to touch him if she wanted to.

He continued to stare at the river beneath, trying his hardest to ignore the building sensation of hotness behind his eyes. He did not want to cry, especially not in front of Aoko, he was too old for that now. And besides, it would not help a bit. It would not make a single difference.

Still, he could not stop a dry sob from escaping.

Behind him, he heard the rustle of clothes, next warm arms encircled his shoulders, drawing him close. Kaito froze, immediately wanting to pull away from her soft embrace, but she tightened her hold on him. "Aoko?" he rasped. And he loathed how pathetic his voice cracked on her name. But he could not help it. It was just too much.

"Shhh. It's okay." In that instant, Aoko sounded surprisingly grown-up for an eight-year-old.

Aoko did not say anything, and Kaito couldn't form the words. The embrace was warm and soothing, and the tears that finally manage to overflow hot on his icy cheeks. He still did not want to cry—he did not want to lose control _(don't ever forget your poker face, Kaito)_ , but he could not hold back anymore. It was too much. It hurt so much.

_I'm so sorry._

So, he mourned silently for his father he would never see ever again, Aoko keeping him close through it all, her face wet with tears of her own.

_I miss you so much._

_Dad..._


End file.
